Devil’s Cry
Telroc 'Rauee}} *English|religious = Covenant Religion|formed = Mid 2556|established = September 13 2557|fragmented = March 14th 2559}}The Devil's Cry Faction (simply Devil's Cry) is a Covenant Remnant Fleet comprised of 5 , 10 , and 15 totally to 30 ships within the faction. The faction was under the leadership of Telroc 'Rauee and Avu Med 'Gadamee. Formation The faction wasn't formed till the end of the by an ex-Sangheili , Telroc 'Rauee created the faction to finish off the humans with his old partner during the war, Avu Med 'Gadamee. Like many other Covenant Remnant factions, Telroc massed a large following and soon, got the necessary resources to begin his campaign against the humans. Though considered a relatively small fleet, Telroc and his warriors were able to conduct small raids and a few battles throughout human space and wipe off some centers and destroyed several ships. Known Members Current * Telroc 'Rauee * Zuka ‘Dracam Deceased * Avu Med 'Gadamee * Sesa 'Remaai * 'Sroam * Luro ‘Zamam(ee) Post War Battle of Guardian IV The faction began their first planetary invasion on the colony world of Guardian IV. The fleet began abruptly and invaded the northern regions of the planet. After the initial attack force began, 'Gadamee led ground forces to a local UNSC outpost in the Argo Mountain Range while Sesa 'Remaai led a small team to a disturbance within the deeper mountain range. As the Field Marshal's operations continue as planned, Sesa's team encounter Forerunner relics along with what appeared as a massive temple. However, once the temple was opened, Sesa and his team were attacked by Promethean forces and unleashed thousands of them into the world. As more Prometheans emerged, Sesa and his forces were forced into cover and soon the came from the temple. As the Sangheili focused fire on other infantry, Sesa attacked the warden, only to be easily overpowered and killed. As a result, almost the entire squad was torn apart, the luckily ones, died quickly. The Prometheans added new challenges for both the humans the Devil's Cry alike, and soon, 'Rauee realized that the mission could end up a loss cause. Despite the Promethean uprise, 'Rauee continued his operation and pushed forward to gain stable ground in the Argo Mountains were a single human outpost still remained. However, a squad of spartans were deployed to the station and push back not only the Prometheans but the Covenant as well. The faction was pushed back both human and promethean forces and lost the northern hemisphere of the planet. However, the fleet then moved to capture the city of New Olympia. Similarly to the northern front, the Covenant began a stable hold only to then be overran by human forces and ariel bombardments. Eventually human forces found the Covenant’s main base of operations of Guardian IV and attacked the base with full force. Spartan Drake lead several air force soldiers to claim the air while Spartans Greyson and Todd would deal with the Covenant AA guns and Spartan Gordon provided cover fire for all. Stacker escorted Compliance through the war zone to gain access to Covenant intel on possible commanders. Soon, Drake was shot down by a Covenant Fuel Rod gun, but luckily survived and assisted the rest of Guardian to find the commander, Field Marshal ‘Sroam. Fireteam Guardian found the command post and made very quick work of ‘Sroam’s guards and quickly ended him. The death of ‘Sroam caused the Covenant into a retreat and the last two ships fled the system and were lost for a time. Battle of New Genus Restocking on ammo and soldiers, the UNSC Raven’s Nest along with 866 Helpful Compliance tracked and found the Covenant group that attacked Guardian IV to New Genus. Fireteam Guardian was the deployed via a stolen Spirit drop ship to infiltrate the fleet and the planet. Moving through the fleet and onto the surface, Guardian discovered a Forerunner defense network beneath the planet unknown to both Covenant and UNSC. Using the defense network to clear away most of the fleet letting a UNSC fleet to attack. After landing and retrieving Guardian, the UNSC Raven’s Nest returned to orbit and engaged the Covenant forces. As Guardian entered the outer atmosphere, the UNSC Emerald Ring, Defender, Tower of Judgement and Lewis were clearing up the Covenant from space. Sadly, the Lewis and Defender were shot down and fell to the surface below. Splitting Guardian in half, Spartans Greyson and Gordon would investigate the fallen ships for survivors whilst Todd and Drake would assist the Raven’s Nest, Emerald Ring and Tower of Judgement deal with the Covenant. Finding almost no survivors aside from Lieutenant Cutter and his squad of air force pilots, Greyson and Gordon made their way back to their LZ and awaited pick up. Reuniting, Guardian and the rest of the UNSC chased the Covenant away from New Genus and saved the rest of the planet. Beginning to Fracture Following the battle, infighting among the ranks began to break out over the constant losses to their forces. While the debates stayed otherwise civil, a young commander, Zuka 'Dracam challenged Telroc for his title of leader and questioned the Fleet master's choices. However, before one could fall, Avu Med stepped in and quieted the stance down enough for peace. However, rage and animosity was still held against Telroc as many refused to take orders over the fear of death or even greater loss to their already weak numbers. Despite heavy reassurance from both 'Rauee and 'Gadamee, questions still arose throughout the ranks. Even 'Gadamee himself questioned the decisions of 'Rauee only to himself however. Mission to Sanghelios After the failure that was both New Genus and Guardian IV, 'Rauee and his fleet of now only ten ships returned to Sanghelios and attacked the state of Zattin. 'Gadamee began the ground assault on the state by attacking its capital and the surrounding areas. However, much like Guardian IV, members of the Field Marshal's team unleashed promethean forces onto the world. Though, they were small in numbers and easily dealt with. The invading army was stopped by the and halted at the main gateway into the heart of capital. However, the army was able to conquer enough land and began taking prisoners, mostly women and children. However, the same squad of 'demons' that stopped the fleet the first time had returned and engaged 'Gadamee's forces on the ground and cleared a direct route into the capital. 'Gadamee's and his forces then began to fortify passage ways to some of their bases of operations until promethean forces attacked them and wiped out much needed controlled ground. Soon, the humans with Sangheili allies found 'Gadame and his troops stationed in a gulch and attacked, killing everyone including the Field Marshal. Due to the overwhelming forces, the faction pulled out and retreated to the stars. Civil War After the loss both Field Marshal 'Gadamee and General Luro ‘Zamam(ee), Zuka 'Dracam wasted no time and fully challenged the rule of 'Rauee. While those who did support him fought for his reign, others turned and joined Zuka in a possible mutiny. Finally, after all possible diplomatic solutions were over with, a civil war began within the fleet. Battle for the Long and Forgotten Zuka lead his loyalist to the carrier, Long and Forgotten in order to equally match the forces of Telroc and his troops. Many on the carrier joined Zuka and rebelled against loyalist forces within the ship. After Zuka landed onto the ship through its hanger, he lead squads throughout the ship and towards the bridge. However, Telroc knew of the attack and moved his remaining two carriers to open fire against the ship. However, two cruisers turned on Telroc and opened fire against the Cry of the Demon and the other carrier. The last carrier diverted its fire towards the incoming cruisers and began to weaken the shields of one. Fighters were deployed and began to slowly drain the shields and the opposing fighters. Back on the Long and Forgotten, Zuka was able to lead his teams and captured the bridge of the ship. He ordered the vessel to charge right towards the other carrier to divert them from the cruisers. The plan worked and the loyalist carrier changed course back to Zuka. Zuka left the ship upon realizing that the two would collide and escaped with a few phantoms. The carriers collided with one another and debris field caught and broke apart one of Zuka's new cruisers. Zuka fled to the last of his loyal cruisers, the Great Damnnator and ordered all his vessel to form up and prepare for battle. The call earned him 4 new corvettes, creating equal fleets in number of vessels. Separation Once the forces were gathered, the line charged directly towards Telroc and his loyalists. Zuka and his forces were able to use their speed to get directly above the loyalists and use their and fired down at their enemies. However, powerful deck guns from the loyalists were able to bring down one of the corvettes and serve ally damaged the rest of Zuka's fleet. Even Zuka's attack planned failed, only slightly damaging the Cry of the Demon, and Telroc's other four ships. Two of 'Rauee's cruisers moved towards 'Dracam's forces and opened fire upon them. 'Dracam formed a defensive line and was able to hold off the attackers until boarding parties arrived. 'Rauee personally lead the attack onto the Great Damnnator and was able to land nearby the bridge. Zuka readied his weapon and his guards did the same. Soon, the two forces engaged one another for control of the cruiser. Zuka and Telroc had a great duel that resulted in 'Rauee being injured but saved by loyalist forces. Eventually, two of 'Rauee's cruisers destroyed another one of 'Dracam's corvettes. After Zuka was able to weed out al loyalist forces on his ship, he ordered his fleet to make a random slip-space jump and left the system for a new one. Battle of Installation 06 After jumping from system to system and raiding small human colony ships, the last three vessels under Zuka's command found the legendary Halo rings, notable, Installation 06. Zuka deployed ground forces to the ring in order to establish a foothold on the ring. He also established search teams to find the for the ring. However, both and UNSC forces found the small band of Covenant and attacked. Spartans were able to take down a large LZ for Zuka's troops on the ring and take down some of his heavy armament. The spartans continued to push against Zuka's troops and captured key points, even killing extraction teams for the index. On July 4th, Zuka's ship was boarded by UNSC troops and were slowly capturing the area inch by inch. The teams destroyed the interior and broke into and damaged the engine room. With the ships internal systems shut down, the cruiser was severally weakened allowing for the naval ships to take it down. The teams were extracted and those who stayed behind were most likely killed. The Hammer of Dawn shot the cruiser along with support from Longswords and were able to bring the ship down. The cruiser fell towards the ring and crash landed near the location of the spartans and Zuka was killed in the crash. However, remaining crew members began to hold out against Promethean forces in an attempt to clear an area for drop ships to arrive and take them off the ring. However, UNSC forces slipped into the ship and overloaded the cruisers reactor. As the pelican came to get the spartans, the remote activation was damaged and Mia had to detonate the core manually. While the other spartans escaped, Mia sacrificed herself to destroy the ring. Known Vessels in the Devil's Cry Faction * Cry of the Demon (Flagship)- Telroc 'Rauee * Song of the Huntsman ('Gadamee's Personal Ship)- Avu Med 'Gadamee * Long and Forgotten - Destroyed during Devils' Cry civil war * Devil's Advocate (Luro ‘Zamam(ee) and Sesa 'Remaai's Ship)- Luro 'Zamam(ee) * Great Damnnator (Zuka 'Dracam)- Separatist Flagship Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:BEN THE BESTverse Villains Category:Covenant remnants